


Deep Cut

by CROSBYCE



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sokai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE
Summary: Kairi's soul is broken after her loss of Sora and a huge scar haunt her soul. It won't be long before she would have more wounds to bear...WARNING: This work contains self-harm, depression, and profanity, which might be offensive or inappropriate to some audience.Writer: justgfbgeekType: Dialogue/FanfictionGenre: Drama, TragedyCharacter: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Xion





	1. That scar...

-Day X12, 5:25 pm- _  
_

_(Riku sits on a paopu tree, observing the ocean. There are no clouds in the sky, but it feels cold. The ocean is rather turbulent, generating violent waves toward the shoreline. Riku sighs.)_

**Riku:** (to himself.) Sora... Please come back soon.

_(Suddenly, he hears a shouting. He turns his head around to see Axel carrying Kairi who is almost unconscious. Riku rushes toward them.)_

**Axel:** (panting.) Help her, she's bleeding!

**Riku:** What the fuck happened?!

**Axel:** It's her... uhh.

**Riku:** Shit!

**Axel:** I'll get the bandage!

_(Axel rushes to Riku's house while Riku uses his magic to stop the bleeding. He sees Kairi faintly breathing.)_

**Riku:** Kairi?

**Kairi:** Ri... Ku...

**Riku:** What happened to you?

**Kairi:** I... need to-

**Riku:** Not now!

**Kairi:**...

**Riku:** Ah, fuck...

_(Axel brings bandage and sees the blood soaking the sand.)_

**Axel:** Oh no.

**Riku:** She'll be okay-just bring me that.

_(Riku wraps the bandage around her back. Her blood immediately turns the bandage red. Riku lifts Kairi up and rushes to his house.)_

-15 minutes later-

**Axel:** I thought she was gonna be okay.

**Riku:** So did I.

**Axel:** She was training with me and then... she suddenly snapped when she saw one of the heartless. She lost control / and-

**Riku:** Is that what happened?

**Axel:** (pause.) You don't think-

**Riku:** Axel, I got enough problems - can we PLEASE talk this shit later?

**Axel:** Fine...

-Day X12, 6:37 pm- 

_(Kairi wakes up. She sees Riku and Axel but does not smile. Riku knows that she is not happy.)_

**Riku:** (to Axel.) Give us some space.

_(Axel leaves. Kairi does not face Riku and looks outside the window. An awkward silence fills up the house.)_

**Kairi:** You haven't changed a bit.

**Riku:** No no no, not this again-

**Kairi:** Again and again and again! I'm fucking done!

**Riku:** No, I'M done! I can't stand your attitude! You think this will fix anything?! You think this will bring him back?!

**Kairi:** (in angry sarcasm.) Oh, right! A KEYBLADE MASTER must look over his fellow apprentices with UTMOST care! He always needs to know what-others-are-doing-how-is-their-training-going-and-why-everyone-is-becoming-a-pussy-ass-bitch!

**Riku:** Why are you always like this?!

**Kairi:** (crying.) BECAUSE YOU'RE TREATING ME LIKE A DOLL, THAT'S WHY, YOU SELFISH CUNT!!!

**Riku:** Yeah, that's WAY better, very mature!

**Kairi:** I'm not useless and I'm not some other princess!

**Riku:** Not-some-other-princess, I heard that same excuse hundreds of times! You're NOT ready!

**Kairi:** What does it matter?! I saved him more than once, didn't I?!

**Riku:** Well, that's a different situation!

**Kairi:** You always take all the credit, Riku, you always do! Let me do something! I'm fucking sick of staying here and acting like a helpless little girl!

**Riku:** No, you... fuck it!

_(Riku bolts out of the room. Kairi lies back on the bed, sobbing from mixed emotions of guilt, anger, and frustration.)_

**Kairi:** (sobbing.) Sora... please come back to us... I can't live like this anymore. I'm nothing without you...

_(Xion slowly enters the house. She sees Kairi sobbing on her bed and gently sits next to her, patting her head.)_

**Xion:** Are you okay?

**Kairi:** Xion, I... I can't do anything right.

**Xion:** I don't believe that.

**Kairi:** Am I really useless? Am I doing something wrong?

_(Xion is about to pat Kairi on her back, but she sees the blood-soaked bandage and hesitates.)_

**Xion:** (worried) Don't let your anger control you.

**Kairi:** You know, don't you.

**Xion:** Unfortunately, yes.

**Kairi:** Of course... You were in Sora's heart... Why wouldn't you?

**Xion:** That... can go other ways.

**Kairi:** (facing Xion.) How can I call myself a princess of light when I can't even save Sora? I always make him suffer. He's suffering because of me. I shouldn't have been so reckless...

**Xion:** Kairi... I know how you feel. I understand your anger with yourself. But you mustn't let it destroy you. You just need to keep moving on. Think about when you died. Sora almost lost all his hope. But he carried on and saved you later. You can't grieve for him forever. I know he's okay, I can feel it. You know this better than anyone. You need be strong and never look back on what happened before.

**Kairi:**...

**Xion:** You'll be okay, I promise...

_(Xion heads out. Kairi, still feeling sober, gets up from her bed and heads to the bathroom. She washes her face, feeling exhausted. She then sees her razor blade, picks it up, and stares at it for few seconds. She gently puts the blade on her forearm. She is about to move the blade sideways, but she just cannot do it.)_

**Kairi:** (sobbing.) What am I doing?... If Sora saw me like this...

_(She puts the blade away and bursts into tears. She collapses on the bathroom floor, sobbing while her scar slowly bleeds.)_


	2. Bitter Feelings

-Day X13, 5:23 am-

_(Kairi wakes up from her sleep. She feels exhausted and weakened. She steps out of her house to see Roxas and Axel sitting on a paopu tree, talking to each other. She pays no attention to the talk and focuses on how the two resembles Sora and Riku. She feels bitter as she approaches the tree.)_

**Roxas:** Are you sure? She might get herself hurt again.

**Axel:** What choice do I have, she's the one-

_(Axel hears the footstep and turns around to see Kairi. Roxas sees her as well.)_

**Kairi:** Hey guys.

**Axel:** Oh, hey... Didn't think you'll wake up this early.

**Roxas:** Hey Kairi... How are you?

**Kairi:** Terrible.

**Roxas:** That's... unfortunate.

**Axel:** (feeling uncomfortable.) Well, we were gonna, uh... go see Ariel in Atlantica, and I was WONDERING if you could come, Kairi.

_(Axel quickly gives a gesture to Roxas. Roxas notices this and follows up.)_

**Roxas:** Oh, RIGHT. Yeah, it's gonna be great. We haven't seen her in a while.

**Kairi:** Well, have fun.

**Roxas:** You're... not coming with us?

**Kairi:** I don't feel like it, I... I'm just tired.

_(Roxas and Axel recognizes her condition getting worse. Roxas gets nervous as Kairi just stares at the horizon.)_

**Roxas:** (hissing.) What do we do?

**Axel:** (whispering.) I'm thinking.

**Roxas:** How the hell did this happen?

**Axel:** Remember that SCAR? It stared bleeding again.

**Roxas:** Shit...

_(Kairi keeps staring at the horizon. Axel, no longer able to handle the pressure, gets off from the tree and gets closer to her.)_

**Axel:** Listen... If you don't feel like going there, then maybe/ we'll-

**Kairi:** I'm fine.

**Axel:** I-It's okay, really, if you really want/ to-

**Kairi:** No, I don't want to waste our time.

**Axel:** Ours...?

**Kairi:** Axel... It's pointless.

(Kairi tries to leave and Roxas jumps off from the tree.)

**Roxas:** Kairi, please, he's trying to help you.

_(Kairi turns around and sees a vision of Sora and Riku, smiling in careless nature.)_

_**Riku:** Come on, don't be so sour now._

**_Sora:_ ** _Riku's right, you can't miss this._

_(Kairi frowns at Roxas and Axel. The duo has no idea what is going through her head.)_

**Kairi:** (about to cry.) You don't even know how I feel, do you?

_(Kairi rushes off to her secret place. Roxas and Axel, dumbfounded by her reaction, looks at each other in silence.)_

**Roxas:** Sorry...

**Axel:** No, you did all you could, buddy.

-Day X13, 7:45 am-

_(Kairi enters her cave. She sees drawings of Sora, especially the one with paopu fruit. She gently puts her hand on the drawing, sobbing silently. Then see picks up a teddy bear from a small chair. The teddy has a brown fur and Sora's miniature clothing. She hugs it gently then stares at its eyes.)_

**Kairi:** Sora... Am I really not that important? Do you really hate me?... I know you do... I can't do anything right. I was always a burden to you, that storm, that time with Axel, and this battle I had. I'm so weak. But I... I can't make myself stronger. I'm sorry... I don't deserve your love. 

_(Kairi thinks that for a second, the teddy bear somehow moved. She realizes that is not true. She continues to sob.)_

**Kairi:** I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...

-Day X13, 8:51 pm-

_(Namin é sees Kairi, withered and pale, stepping out of the cave. She immediately rushes to check on her friend.)_

**Namin é** **:** Are you alright? You don't look so g-

_(Kairi hugs Namin é and remains silent.)_

**Namin é:** You had a bad day... I can feel.

**Kairi:** Naminé... I don't want to live anymore.

**Namin é:** Why not?

**Kairi:** Everything's meaningless. I can't protect anyone. I'm a failure.

**Namin é:** But you're not.

**Kairi:** Yes, I am. I'm better off not being here.

**Namin é:** If you perish from this world, how would Sora feel when he comes back.

_(Kairi cannot say anything because Namin é is right.)_

**Namin é: ** It's okay to be sad. I know he won't blame you. He'd never blame you at all. Because you're the most important person in his world. 

** Kairi: ** Am I... really?

** Naminé: ** Of course you are. Not even Riku can win him over you. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay.

_ (Naminé leaves Kairi. Kairi sits on one of the rocks and remains silent. Suddenly she hears a shouting.) _

** Kairi: ** Wait... That's Sora.

_ (From a far distance, Kairi can see Riku and Sora hugging each other. She feels extremely bitter.) _

**Riku:** SORA!!!

**Sora:** I’m back!

**Riku:** (hugging Sora.) Oh god, I thought I’d never see you!

_(As their reunion continues, Kairi feels a mixture of ugly emotions such as anger, hatred, and depression.)_

**Kairi:** Riku didn’t even call me out… They don’t even know I’m here… Am I really not that worthy? Am I just another girl for them? After all we went through?! (pause.) No… They went through all the pain. I just made Sora sad because I wasn’t strong enough. Who am I kidding? I don’t deserve his love, after all. He’s happier without me. He has Riku and all his friends. He’ll be fine. Even if I’m gone, I’m sure he won’t miss a thing…

( _Kairi returns to her home, silently weeping._ )

**Sora:** Where’s Kairi?

**Riku:** Thought I saw her.

**Sora:** HEY, KAIRI! I’M HOME! WHERE ARE YOU?

**Riku:** Did she fall asleep again?

**Sora:** I think she’s in her house.

_(Sora and Riku rushes to Kairi’s house.)_

**Sora:** Kairi?

**Riku:** Where is she?

_(Sora looks around the house to see a small letter from Kairi.)_

**Sora:** Uhh, did she leave?

**Riku:** That... wasn't there before.

_(As Sora is reaching out for the letter, they hear something hitting the ground in the bathroom. They immediately rush to see Kairi at the brink of death. Her arms are in the water mixed with blood. In horror, Sora immediately pulls out Kairi.)_

**Sora:** (terrified.) KAIRI!!!

_(Riku observes Kairi's forearm to notice the cut on her wrist. He realizes that this was her suicide attempt and the letter was for goodbyes.)_

**Riku:** No...

**Sora:** Riku!! Save her, PLEASE!!!

_(Sora continues to sob as Riku quickly casts his cure. Both fall in panic.)_


	3. Is That How You Felt?

_***Day 1, 6:51 am***_

(Kairi slowly wakes up to see Sora holding her hands, sobbing, and Riku standing still. She realizes she is on her bed.)

**Kairi:** Sora...

**Sora:** Kairi! Are you okay?!

**Riku:** Sora, let her rest.

**Kairi:** You... came back...

**Sora:** (crying.) I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...

(Riku gently grabs Sora and raises him.)

**Riku:** It's okay, I'll take care of her. Let's go.

(Sora is escorted outside by Axel who gives a scorching look at Riku. Riku closes the door and lets out a sigh. Kairi, feeling dizzy, tries to get up but she does not have enough energy.)

**Kairi:** Let me out...

**Riku:** You let yourself become like THIS?!

**Kairi:** You should've just let me die...

**Riku:** This isn't you!

**Kairi:** You know... it's all over for me... I'm just not good enough...

**Riku:** Is that how you feel? Do you really hate yourself that much?

(Xion rushes in and gets shocked by Kairi's forearm with bloody bandages on. Riku steps out.)

**Xion:** Did you cut yourself?!

**Kairi:** I was trying to die...

**Xion:** But why?!

**Kairi:** (sobbing.) Sora wouldn't have missed me anyway. He has Riku.

**Xion:** You don't believe that!

**Kairi:** I deserve this... 

**Xion:** Oh, Kairi... I should've taken more care of you... I didn't know how you felt all this time...

(Xion silently hugs Kairi. She begins to sob as well.)

_***Day 1, 3:19 pm***_

(Sora is back in Kairi's home. He sees her on the bed, staring at the window and sobbing silently. He bursts into tears before he abruptly hugs her.)

**Sora:** Don't die. I can't live without you...

**Kairi:** Why do you love me so much? I can't do anything for you.

**Sora:** No, you're my everything.

(Kairi sobs as well. The two share a long silent hug. Riku stares at them from a distance, but hesitates to interrupt. He steps outside and sees Naminé, who frowns at him.)

**Naminé:** You had to say it.

**Riku:** What?

**Naminé:** Take a look at Kairi. She tried to commit suicide.

**Riku:** Not now.

**Naminé:** You call yourself a master when you can't even protect your own friends?

**Riku:** Are you antagonizing me now?!

**Naminé:** Damn right I am.

**Riku:** I don't have time for this bullshit!

(Naminé remains silent as Riku is stressed out.)

**Naminé:** You're fucking pathetic, you know that?

(Naminé enters Kairi's house while Riku sits on the shore, about to explode.)


	4. Open the Door...

_-Day 2, 10:56 am-_

**Riku:** Sora, just let her rest.

**Sora:** No! Let me go!

**Riku:** It won't make anything better, please.

**Sora:** I can't let her do that again!

(Sora breaks free from Riku, then he rushes to Kairi's home. When he enters, no one is present. He then sees a note in front of the door of Kairi's room that reads "Don't come in. I am not available. Turn back and leave". His heart is broken into bits. He slowly knocks on the door.)

**Sora:** (sobbing.) Kairi... I know you're there. Please... open the door... I want to see you again... I can't live like this...

(He feels tired and depressed. He then sits down with his back against the door, hoping Kairi will hear his breathing.)

_-Day 2, 7:21 pm-_

(Sora wakes up to see Axel staring at him.)

**Axel:** Oh, hi. You woke up.

**Sora:** Axel? You're here, too?

**Axel:** I was going to check on Kairi, but I saw you here. And I didn't want to wake you up.

**Sora:** (crying.) This can't be happening.

**Axel:** (sighing.) I, uh... burned that sign down... if it makes you feel better. I'll leave this here.

(Axel hands Sora some medical supplements and anti-depressants, then leaves. Sora is even more devastated because he realizes how bad the situation has gotten.)

**Sora:** (to himself.) How did it come to this? Kairi would never need this. She was always happy. Why did it have to be like this?

(Kairi slowly opens the door, feeling exhausted and depressed. She looks down to see Sora kneeling down and grabbing her legs. She wants to get rid of him, but she feels too tired.)

**Kairi:** Sora... Please let me go.

**Sora:** Don't do this. Please.

**Kairi:** Why would you even care for me?

**Sora:** You're my everything. I can't live without you.

**Kairi:** (faintly smiling.) I know that's not true. You got Riku. You got your friends. You don't-

**Sora:** No! They don't mean anything without you! Don't leave me again!

(Sora keeps sobbing while he keeps holding onto Kairi. She collapses and weeps as well.)

**Kairi:** (whispering.) I don't want to live anymore...


	5. Do you see it?

_-Day 3, 8:20 am-_

(Kairi wakes up, feeling worse as seconds pass by. Her will to live is almost non-existent. Her arm bears few scars that stopped bleeding for a while. She thinks about making few more of them just to punish herself. She heads to the kitchen to find a knife. She then hears conversations outside. Some of the talks are muffled, but she can faintly hear what others are saying.)

**Xion:** She's in pain! How dare Riku call her useless?!

**Axel:** He's a bitch, that's how.

**Roxas:** We don't need him. He doesn't understand her at all. He was always like that. It won't change..

**Axel:** I'll get more bandages. Then I'll go see Even. She doesn't deserve to live in pain. And Roxas. Can you please help Sora? His life is fucked up after Kairi tried to kill herself.

**Roxas:** Yeah, I'm on it.

(The trio separates. Kairi, on the other hand, has hard time listening to full conversations. Instead, she can only hear harmful words that echo over and over again.)

_**Xion (in Kairi's head.):** She's... useless..._

_**Axel (in Kairi's head.):**...Bitch..._

_**Roxas (in Kairi's head.):** We don't need... her... Always like that. It won't change. _

_**Axel (in Kairi's head.):** She... doesn't deserve... Sora..._

(The echoing voices torture Kairi's soul. She cannot take anymore. So, she opens drawers to find a knife, but they are all empty. She realizes Sora has taken out all utensils that might be harmful. She collapses on the floor, weeping in agony. The memories flow through her head. She thinks of all the time Sora has sacrificed himself to save her.)

_Day 3, 11:34 am_

(Sora enters Kairi's house with a photo album. He is afraid to enter her room due to his imagination of her attempting another self-harm. He slowly opens the door to see her sleeping. She looks pale and her hair is messy. All he can hear in the room is a tinnitus which is agonizing. He slowly sits on her bed, looking at her for few seconds. She wakes up and sees Sora sobbing.)

**Kairi:** They called me useless.

**Sora:** What?

**Kairi:** They said I don't deserve you.

**Sora:** Who?!

**Kairi:** Everyone. Xion, Axel, Roxas.

(Kairi begins to sob. Her pain is too great to endure.)

**Kairi:** Do you see now? I'm useless... I don't deserve you.

**Sora:** No! That's not true! I saw them few minutes ago! They want to help you! I know they won't ever hurt you like that!

(Kairi does not buy it, and Sora knows it as well. He is devastated by their situation getting worse. In his last attempt to keep her motivated, he opens the photo album.)

**Sora:** I... got this from Chirithy. I asked him to put my best memories before I... vanished... into this book.

(Kairi sees the photo album. It contains of photos of Sora's favorite memories with her. Photos include the memory of Kairi protecting heartless Sora in Hollow Bastion,the memory of Kairi giving Sora her lucky charm in Traverse Town, the memory of Kairi hugging Sora in Castle that Never Was, the memory of Kairi sharing paopu fruit in Destiny Islands, the memory of Kairi guiding Sora to the light, and the memory of Sora saving Kairi and fighting together. At the last page, there is a message from Chirithy that says, "Kairi, please stay strong. He values you more than anyone".)

**Sora:** Do you see it? This is how much I love you. You kept me alive whenever I felt sad. I can't... I want to make more of these memories with you...

(Kairi, having mixed emotions, hugs Sora. The two remain silent. Riku looks through the window from outside. He sighs. Then Roxas sees him.)

**Roxas:** Do you see it? He doesn't need you. Neither does Kairi.

**Riku:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Roxas:** You're really good at fucking things up, you know that?

**Riku:** Look, I made a mistake, so just STOP!

**Roxas:** You haven't changed a bit.

(Roxas leaves after his scolding. Riku looks through the window, but Sora and Kairi are not present. He punches the window and gets several cuts from glass fragments. He screams due to his anger and frustration.)


	6. Every Second Counts Now

_-Day 3: 5:12 pm-_

(Sora and Kairi walk together along the quiet street of Twilight Town. Kairi has her hood on so no one can see her pale face and messy hair. The two hold hand together. They do not share any words for a while.)

**Sora:**...

**Kairi:** I want to go home.

**Sora:** But... don't you want to see your friends?

**Kairi:** No.

**Sora:**...okay...

(As they are about to head out, Olette sees them.)

**Olette:** Sora!

**Sora:** Hey, Olette.

**Kairi:**...

**Olette:** I heard what happened to Kairi! Is she okay?!

**Sora:**...No...

(Olette does not recognize Kairi since she hasn't seen her new outfit and the hood conceals Kairi's face.)

**Olette:** Who is she?

**Sora:** Oh, um...

(Sora does not know what to say to her. He does not want to reveal Kairi, but he does not want to say anything that might her feelings, either. He struggles to come up with the plan. Olette, seeing him, realizes that the girl is in fact Kairi.)

**Olette:** Kairi? Is that you?

(Olette tries to take the hood off, but Kairi snatches her hand in an aggressive manner.)

**Kairi:** (screaming.) LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

(The voice echoes through buildings. Kairi feels a strong guilt seeing Sora's sad face and Olette's surprised face.)

**Sora:** (hugging Kairi.) It's okay, it's okay. I'm here for you. (to Olette.) Look, we'll meet again. I need some alone time with her.

**Olette:** Okay...

(Olette leaves before looking at Kairi for one last time. Kairi feels uncomfortable at her staring. Sora hugs Kairi to comfort her, but it is not working.)

**Kairi:** Sora... Can we... Can we go up on that clock tower?

**Sora:** (frightened.) ...I can't do that...

**Kairi:** I just want to enjoy the sunset.

**Sora:** Don't lie to me! I know that's not-

(Sora begins to sob again. He cannot finish the sentence. Kairi notices this. Her plan of jumping off the top of the clock tower is washed away. She knows Sora would rather die than to see her die.)

**Kairi:** Don't worry. I won't do it.

(Sora reluctantly agrees. They go up on the Clock Tower and see the never-ending sunset. They lean on each other's shoulder without any words. Everything is peaceful until Sora has a vision.)

*******

_Goodbye._

_NO! DON'T DO IT!!!_

_I love you._

_KAIRI!!!_

*******

(Sora sudenly hugs Kairi tightly. His vision of her falling off has him scared to the bone. He breathes heavily as Kairi is confused.)

**Sora:** No, don't... d-don't...

**Kairi:** Sora!

(Roxas and Xion arrive just in time to help the couple.)

**Roxas:** Agh! Xion, help me!

**Xion:** Sora! Look at us!

**Sora:** (being manic.) N-No! Save her! PLEASE!!!

**Kairi:** What's going on?

(Roxas sedates Sora with Ienzo's tranquilizer. Sora goes to sleep before murmuring words. Xion grabs Kairi's hand. They all exit the Clock Tower.)

_-Day 3: 7:29 pm-_

(Riku secretly visits Sora lying on the bed, still asleep. He is agonized by his friend's weakened body. Sora is pale and his skin tone is thin. He murmurs words while he is asleep.)

**Sora:**...We're out of time... Save her...

(Riku looks around the house and sees a small photo frame with a photo of Sora and Kairi. He then leaves the house.)

_-Day 3: 9:01 pm-_

(Sora wakes up, exhausted from the horrifying vision he saw in the Clock Tower. He visits Kairi's house to see her taking anti-depressants. He notices the pill bottle being almost empty, despite the fact she just got her medication.)

**Sora:** I thought you were asleep.

**Kairi:** No.

**Sora:** Can I stay here with you?

**Kairi:**...Sure...

(They lie on a same bed. Kairi is now more withered than before. Sora's heart aches. He soon falls asleep.)


	7. More Scars For Both of Us

_-Day 4, 9:45 am-_

**Riku:** Please, I need to do this.

**Namine:** I'm sorry, but everyone else agreed that you won't make things any better.

**Riku:** W-What do you mean everyone else-

**Namine:** Xion, Roxas, Axel. They've been helping out Kairi for a while. She's doing better and we can't take any risk.

**Riku:** Oh come on!

**Namine:** Do this for Kairi and for us, please.

(Namine leaves Riku feeling agitated and devastated. His thought of Sora and Kairi not needing him anymore agonizes him.)

_-Day 4, 1:23 pm-_

(Sora sees Roxas and Xion who just arrived from picking up medications.)

**Roxas:** How's Kairi?

**Sora:** I don't think she's getting any better.

**Xion:** Did something happen?

**Sora:** She tried to jump off...

**Roxas:** (knowing Sora's story.) Oh, no...

**Sora:** Please tell me you have some kind of solution. I can't take it anymore.

**Xion:** We picked up more anti-depressants, but Ienzo said we should figure something else. He thinks they won't work anytime soon.

**Sora:** Okay...

**Roxas:** Maybe you should take a walk with her around the island. He said getting some sunshine might help her a bit.

**Sora:** If it's only that easy. She won't get out of the house.

**Xion:** I'm sure she'll do it for you.

(Roxas and Xion leave. Sora enters Kairi's house, but no one is present. He rushes out to see Kairi staring at the sky.)

**Sora:** You're outside...

**Kairi:** I thought... it might cheer you up.

(Sora realizes she has overheard his conversation with his friends. He feels a small but reassuring relief which fades away soon after.)

**Sora:** I'm... glad to hear that.

(The two walk along the shore. They do not share any words. Kairi becomes irritated by an excessive light the sun shines upon her. She puts her hood on. Sora is not comfortable seeing her.)

**Kairi:** Don't worry, I'm just not used to sunlight.

(Sora slowly tries to take her hood off, but she avoids his hands. He is getting desperate.)

**Sora:** Kairi. I know it's hard, but you need to trust me.

(Kairi does not say any word. Sora then hugs her and slowly takes her hood off before rubbing her hair. She remains silent.)

- _Day 4, 5:53 pm-_

(Roxas enters Sora's house through open main door. He feels disturbed by the fact his friend left the door open. He slowly walks in and hears Sora panting heavily. He rushed to the bathroom to see Sora attempting to slit his wrist.)

**Roxas:** (horrified.) SORA!!!

**Sora:** R-Roxas! Don't look!

**Roxas:** What are you doing?!

**Sora:** (sobbing.) I can't take it anymore! Kairi's not getting any better and I don't know what to do! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have left her all alone!

**Roxas:** You don't meant that! That's not true at all!

**Sora:** I want this to end!

**Roxas:** Don't do this! Kairi NEEDS you!

(Sora leans on Roxas' shoulder and weeps loudly. While Roxas comforts his friend, he notices Riku staring at them from the window. Roxas frowns.)

_-Day 4: 6:04 pm-_

(Xion and Namine stand outside Kairi's house, concerned about Sora's suicidal thought.)

**Xion:** Are you sure about this?

**Namine:** She'll know it soon or later. If we don't tell her now-

**Xion:** What if she tries to kill herself again?

**Namine:** You need to trust me.

(Xion has a mutual agreement and enters the house. Kairi is lying on the bed with her head covered in blanket.)

**Xion:** Kairi...

**Kairi:** Please. I don't want any medicine.

**Xion:** We, uh... have something to tell you.

(Kairi suddenly realizes what Xion is trying to say. She becomes horrified.)

**Kairi:** (crying.) No no no, don't tell me-

**Xion:** Sora tried to kill himself... You need to help him...

(Kairi weeps loudly while she hugs Xion for comfort.)

- _Day 5: 11:45 am_ -

(Sora goes outside with the bandage on his wrist. It feels cold and itchy but he tries to ignore it. He sees Kairi staring at the ocean.)

**Kairi:** Hi…

**Sora:** You’re outside.

**Kairi:** I know.

**Sora:** So…

**Kairi:** (faintly smiling) I’m okay. What about you?

**Sora:** I...

**Kairi:** Let’s take a walk.

**Sora:** …now?

**Kairi:** Y-Yes, now.

(Sora and Kairi take a walk around the island.)

**Sora:** I was worried about you.

**Kairi:** …

**Sora:** I thought you might-

**Kairi:** I'm fine... You don't look so good...

**Sora:** ...I couldn't take it... It was too painful. This all happened because of me...

**Kairi:** It's not your fault. 

**Sora:** Can I hold your hands?

(Kairi reluctantly lets her left hand out of her pocket. Sora, without looking, grabs her forearm.)

**Kairi:** Ow.

**Sora:** Are you-

(Sora sees Kairi’s left forearm with a bandage on.)

**Kairi:** T-this isn’t-

**Sora:** What happened?

**Kairi:** I scraped my arm, that’s all.

**Sora:** When?

**Kairi:** Few days ago…

**Sora:** But I didn’t see/ you-

**Kairi:** It’s just a scratch, I’m okay…

(Sora begins to sob.)

**Sora:** Why?…

**Kairi:** I…

**Sora:** (kneeling) DON’T DO THIS TO ME!!

**Kairi:** (sobbing.) Sora?…

**Sora:** I… I don’t want you to hate yourself…

**Kairi:** I… I can’t…

**Sora:** (crying) You’re precious to me. I don’t want to lose you again.

(Kairi begins to cry.)

**Kairi:** I’m so sorry…


End file.
